Witches
A Witch (Warlock for males) is a person with the power to affect change by magical means ("Witchcraft"). Description tapping into darker forces. ]] Humans who possess mystical or magical abilities are called "witches" or "warlocks", for females and males, respectively. The origins of witchcraft currently remains unknown. However, it is believed that witches and warlocks have existed since the beginning of humanity, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family bloodlines. Contrary to popular belief, a witch or warlock's powers are not demonic in nature, although some may use his or her abilities to do evil, oftentimes summoning dark forces by which to achieve their own ends. It appears that the ability to harness magic is hereditary, as three members of the Van Tassel clan have possessed magic; Helena Van Tassel, Katrina Crane, and Jeremy Crane. Furthermore, Jeremy Crane was seen using pyrokinesis as a baby and animating a Golem to protect him as a child. coven. ]] Witches can draw their power from many different sources. Some, like Katrina, draw their powers from nature, while others may draw it from other places, such as blood, fire, the lunar cycles, the stars, the sun, or even the cosmos itself. Depending on the individual, some witches and warlocks can choose to join or form covens, while others remain solitary, practicing their powers in secret. disintegrating into dust after her death. ]] When a witch or warlock dies, their body disintegrates into dust unless it has been specifically preserved as with Alfred Knapp's body. Henry spoke about an "Awakening Ritual" that turns mortals who have witch heritage into witches, though he did not elaborate on why the ritual was needed, as it was not required back in the 1700s. This may imply that witches are an extinct or dying breed as of the 21st century, at least in Sleepy Hollow. It is currently unknown if this is the case in other parts of the world. Katrina Crane claimed that George Washington promised her coven that the Thirteen Colonies would no longer persecute witches, thereby allowing them to reintegrate into society, under the condition that they used their magic to help win the Revolutionary War. Apparently, he did not live up to this agreement, as witches continued to be persecuted and had to remain in hiding. Covens There are two known covens that witches and warlocks are associated to. One is known as the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, which practices magic for benevolent purposes, and the other is known as the Order of the Blood Moon, which practices magic for malevolent purposes. In the 17th century, there was a powerful coven located in Salem, Massachusetts, which practiced magic for benevolent purposes. Magic Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into black and white, depending on the situation, and may even be neutral. All creatures (both human and non-human) are connected to this power. While it is possible for mortals to cast spells and/or perform other feats of magic with the aid of supernatural artifacts or otherworldly assistance, witches and warlocks generally have more knowledge and understanding of paranormal energies as well as the forces that charge the entire universe, which they are connected to from the moment of their birth and can inherently control without assistance. When a witch or warlock uses their magic, sometimes their eyes turn white. Some witches and warlocks ingest Moonflower, or Jimsonweed, to strengthen their magic. Magic Powers * Channeling: The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. ** Cursing/blessing: The act of control the luck of others, intentionally causing either positive or negative effects. *'Potion Brewing': The act of brewing and concocting magical potions that contain mystical properties. * Telekinesis: The power to move and manipulate objects with the mind without physical contact with them. Witches can also generate telekinetic shields and blasts. **'Flight:' The power to levitate themselves and others to simulate flight. * Elemental Manipulation: The power to manipulate the four classical elements: ** Pyrokinesis: The power to generate and manipulate fire and heat. ** Aerokinesis: The power to manipulate and create air and wind. ** Geokinesis: The power to conjure and manipulate earthen materials, such as sand, lava and rocks. ** Hydrokinesis: The power to generate and manipulate water and all of its forms (liquid, solid or gas). As well as to change it from one state to other. *** Cryokinesis: The power to create and control ice and cold temperatures. * Chlorokinesis: The power to conjure and control all manners of flora. Can also conjure, promote growth and rejuvenate plants. *'Electrokinesis:' The power to discharge, conduit and control electricity and lightning. *'Photokinesis': The power to generate and control light. * Telepathy: The power to read, communicate and control other's minds, as well as, project user's thoughts onto others. This could also be use on animals. * Teleportation: The power to move instantaneously from one location to another, as well as, generate inter-dimensional portals or space gates. * Astral projection: The power to project one and other's soul in to the Underworld and go back. * Glamour: The power to change the physical appearance of a person, object, or location. Skillful witches can even change their own appearance, allowing them to have a beautiful and attractive appearance, to physically charm men and women. This ability is also known as "glamour". * Necromancy: The power to contact, raise and control the dead. **'Resurrection:' The power to resurrect the dead back to life. Witches and warlocks can resurrect the dead by casting the Sacrificial Resurrection Spell. * Clairvoyance: The power to gain direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event. This also allows the user to see or hear far off places with it's mind and can sense, see and/or hear spiritual/psychic beings and sense other person's presence. As well as to see in the past, present and/or the future. *'Palmistry:' The power to read a person's history and possibly future by looking at their palms. *'Healing Touch:' The power to heal a person simply by touching them. *'Lie detection:' The power to detect if a person is lying. *'Chronokinesis:' The power to control and manipulate time. Witches and warlocks are able to travel through time by casting the Traveler Spell. *'Longevity': The ability to possess a long lifespan. Witches and warlocks are able to live hundreds, if not, thousands of years. Spells and Rituals Known Witches and Warlocks *Alfred Knapp: A member of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart (Deceased, beheaded by the Horseman of Death) *Jeremy Crane: The firstborn child of Ichabod Crane and Katrina Crane (Unknown; shot by Abbie Mills (first death; later resurrected)) *Katrina Crane: Leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, corrupted and turned to malevolence by the love she shared for her son and a growing distrust of her husband (Deceased, stabbed by Ichabod Crane) *Lachlan Fredericks: A member of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart (Deceased, impaled by a tree monster summoned by Moloch) *Grace Dixon: Lachlan Fredericks' housemaid and a practitioner of witchcraft (Deceased) *Serilda of Abaddon: High Priestess of the Order of the Blood Moon (Deceased, attempted to resurrect herself with sacrificial dark magic before being destroyed by Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane) *Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart: A coven of good witches that protect mankind and the world from evil. *Order of the Blood Moon: A coven of evil witches that practices dark magic for malevolent, sinister purposes. *The Four Who Speak As One: Former members of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, responsible for entrapping Katrina in Purgatory and locking her son in a coffin for several hundred years (Deceased, killed by a golem - an inevitable demise they had foreseen for centuries) *The Librarian: A member of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart (Deceased) *Solomon Kent: A powerful warlock that specializes in blood magic and the sole cause behind the Salem Witch Trials (Deceased, electrocuted and beaten to death by Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane, and Frank Irving) *Helena Van Tassel: Grandmother of Katrina Crane and a member of the Salem coven (Deceased, hanged in the Salem Witch Trials) *Moll Dyer: One of the Dyer Sisters and leader of the Dyer Sisters coven (Deceased; killed by her own sisters) *Marg Dyer: One of the Dyer Sisters and a member of the Dyer Sisters coven (Deceased; the enchantment that kept her immortal and youthful was broken) *Malligo Dyer: One of the Dyer Sisters and a member of the Dyer Sisters coven (Deceased; the enchantment that kept her immortal and youthful was broken) Appearances References Category:Groups Category:Supernaturals Category:Witches